Love Hurts
by terig
Summary: Jade is broken, but can she be fixed? Through these ordeals, will she find her true love? Paired story between Shadowhunterakira and terig. We also suck at summaries xD xXJORIXx fic, dont like dont read, and there is a TRIGGER WARNING for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Love Hurts

AN: Hey guys. This is a shared story written by Shadowhunterakira and Terig. We'll try to put up a chapter every week, but don't bet on it. We're useless xD anyway, we'll be taking it in turns to write chapters and this story will be on both of our accounts. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of us own Victorious, and if we did, it would be a midnight adult TV show.

P.S: This first chapter is by Shadowhunterakira

Chapter 1: Back to Black

Jade sighed as she pulled into her usual parking space at Hollywood Arts. She turned off the ignition and leaned her head against the steering wheel, dressed in her signature black clothing again, after a summer of relatively colourful clothing. She didn't know if she could face another day with her friends, especially Tori. Annoying, motherly, Tori, not after what happened last night.

"_Where the fuck were you?!" Jades father screamed at her as his daughter walked through the front door. _

"_I was a friend's house!" she replied coolly, even though she knew that was definitely not where she was._

"_You're such a fucking liar! You're just like your mother, you worthless tramp!" He retorted, his voice dripping with venom as he approached her, stinking of alcohol. Jade took a small, nearly unnoticeable step backwards from her father, her fists clenched at her sides. Her father noticed the reaction and smirked._

"_What are you gonna do? Huh? Hit me? You bitch. You act so tough but you're nothing!" He shouted evilly. He lifted his fist, and before Jade could react, it was flying towards her and the next thing she knew she was on the floor, clutching her jaw. _

"_You're an asshole! I can understand why mum left you now!" she snarled. Something flashed through her father's eyes and he clenched his fists. Punches and kicks rained down on jade for what felt like hours, until he left, taking his drink with him. It was then that Jade had decided she had had enough. She dragged herself up the stairs to her room every part of her screaming in pain. She collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes. She hugged herself and curled into a ball, reaching for the blade on her bedside cabinet._

She pulled her sleeves further down and crossed her arms, closing the car door with her hip. She walked towards the doors. It was still early so not many people would be there, but of course, who was at her locker? The one and only 'little miss perfect', Victoria Vega.

"Oh! Hey Jade!" she said cheerily.

"Oh! Hey Tori!" Jade replied back in her sweet sally peaches voice.

"I DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT!" Tori half shouted, as Jade smirked at her reaction. "Do I?" she murmured to herself as Jade muttered 'yes' and walked off.

"Hey! Jade! Wait up!" Tori called after her. Jade just flicked her hair and kept walking. "Where are you going?" she asked. "What's wrong? You seem in even worse mood than usual."

"It's none of your business, Vega." She retorted.

"JADE! Why won't you tell me?" Tori whined "Every time I try to get close to you, you push me away, what is your problem?"

"Like I said Vega, it's none of your business, can you not just back off for once in your life and see when you're not needed? You're not my mother!" Jade snapped at her.

Tori stopped following her and stopped in the hallway filling with people, staring after Jade in complete shock. "But I have coffee!" She called out in a feeble attempt to get the Goth to stay.

Jade kept walking until she realised she was walking towards the roof. '_What the hell am I doing?_' she said to herself. Jade turned on her heel and started walking back towards the locker room. Tori was leaning against her locker talking to Andre. Jade stalked towards them, shooting Andre a glare, letting him know he was not wanted.

"Why do you not just outright hate me?" The words were out of Jade's mouth before she could take them back. So, she decided to play it cool, looking as if she meant it, her hands on her hips and her head tilted to one side, revealing bruises in the shape of fingertips on the side of her neck.

As Tori scanned over Jade, scrutinising her to see if this was some kind of joke, when her eyes landed on her neck. Tori took a step closer to Jade, and Jade looked confused, not yet realising her bruises were revealed. Quickly, Tori reached out before Jade could stop her, grabbing her by the chin and Jade flinched.

"Jade, what happened to you?" Concern filling her voice as she turned Jade's head to the side. It finally dawned on Jade that Tori could see the bruise forming on her neck after last night's assault from her father. Jade snapped her head back and glared at Tori.

"Nothing happened to me, just stop being so intrusive all the time!" Jade growled at her and began to walk off again, this time, Tori didn't follow her as she knew that she had walked upon something fragile. Tori laughed slightly. It was hard to associate Jade and Fragile in the same sentence. It should be more like Jade and Murderous, she thought to herself.

Jade stormed out to her car, not even bothering to look and see if she was being followed. She got in and punched her fist against the steering wheel, hard. She couldn't let anyone find out what goes on at her home. It would destroy her, her image would be broken and she right now, wasn't sure she would ever be able to look at Tori in the eyes again, her deep, brown, caramel eyes. '_Wait, what am I thinking about, no_!' Jade mentally kicked herself and started the ignition of the car, the engine rumbling underneath her as she leaned back in seat. There was a tap on her window, and she looked up to see Tori, looking through the car window at her. Jade sighed and rolled her eyes. Tori threw her hands in the air, as Jade flipped her off and peeled out of the car park to the only place in her life she deemed safe.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Jade_!"

Tori called in a pathetic attempt to stop Jade leaving the car park, but it was no use. Tori watched as the goth flipped her off from her car before peeling out of the car park in a cloud of dust.

"I only asked if you were ok!" Tori shouted in frustration to the dust cloud before she turned and begrudgingly walked back into Hollywood Arts.

She saw Beck standing outside her locker and sighed slightly to herself before making her way over to him. Ever since Beck and Jade broke up Beck had started being more affectionate and "_friendly_" towards her, and for those reasons, Jade had begun to hate her even more. If that was even remotely possible.

"Hey Tori" Beck said to her with a warm smile before wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"Hey there" She replied, trying not to let on how uncomfortable the embrace was making her. After a minute of hugging, her mind turned spiteful. '_Is he ever going to let go?_' Tori thought bitterly to herself.

"There's this thing called oxygen. I need it." She said to Beck as he started to squeeze her tighter. She felt his chest rumble in a chuckle at her, before finally letting her go. Tori inwardly sighed in relief and went to open her locker, but was blocked by a wall of flesh, commonly known as Beck.

"Tori, I was wondering if you were doing anything this Saturday." Beck either ignored or didn't notice the sharp intake of breath that Tori took, because he continued, "If you're not, do you want to meet me at the cinema?"

"Oh, um, no sorry. Cant. **Trina**." Tori explained, putting emphasis on Trina, pathetically bluffing her way out of the situation. She smiled awkwardly at Beck as he stepped out of her way to allow her access to her locker, his face blank of emotion.

"Oh um that's, cool, I guess. Well I'll uh see ya round Tori." Beck rubbed the back of his neck before walking away to his locker. She felt guilty for hurting him, and because she was a soft touch she acted on her guilt. Damn her for being so nice to everyone.

"Hey wait up Beck." Tori called after him. He stopped walking and turned to watch her jog over to him. "What time?" Tori watched a small smirk appear on his face.

"I'll pick you up at 7" He replied. She nodded her head in agreement before heading back to her locker. '_What have I just agreed to?_' She wasn't sure what Beck had planned for her, and she knew for a fact that she wasn't keen to find out. Yet here she was, standing at her locker, having agreed to go on a date with Beck. '_Now Jade will never want to-'_ **Whoah**. Tori didn't even want to know how that thought was going to end. She was straight. '_Straight as a round about_' Tori's mind self mocked her. Sarcastic son of a biscuit.

"Shit... Shit... Shit..." Methodically Tori spoke the words and then banged her head off her locker. Repeatedly. She heard the halls begin to fill with people so she decided to grab her books and head to class now, in an attempt to avoid Beck and her other friends. However she failed to remember the minor fact that she had Sikowitz for class first.

'_Great. Just my luck._' There, sitting in the seat next to hers, was Beck. She was contemplating sitting somewhere else, and she was about to move when he suddenly turned and looked right at her. A huge smile appearing on his face as he stood and walked over to Tori, who was frozen in place due to her feeble attempt to escape his company.

"Hey Tor, come on." Beck said to her warmly, grabbing her hand lightly and pulling her to her seat. Tori numbly sat down in her seat and she listened as he sat down in the seat beside her. She also didn't fail to notice the sound of him pulling his seat closer to her own. The rest of Sikowitz's class started to come in and sit in their seats, and not long after that Sikowitz himself walked into the room, as always, carrying a coconut with a colourful straw sticking out of it.

"DRIVE BY ACTING EXERCISE! Youre all dolphins on hot coals! GO!" He shouted spontaneously. Tori sighed dramatically having heard the teachers odd exercise. She got up and lay down on the floor, like the rest of the class, and flopped about and made erratic noises, the way she imagined a dolphin on hot coals would. When she finished she returned to her original seat, budging Becks chair further away with her foot before he could notice.

Half way through the lesson Beck had somehow managed to get his seat right next to hers, and Tori was fighting an inward battle as to not move to a different seat. She heard Beck yawn beside her before she felt an invading limb rest across her shoulders.

"NO!" Tori shouted having had enough of Beck hitting on her and invading her space. She jumped from her seat and ran from the room. She heard Beck call after her, asking her to stop and come back, but she just shouted for him to stop following her and to leave her alone.

Tori stormed out of the school and headed straight for her car before the tears could start to fall. It was too late though, tears started to stream down her face, she furiously wiped them away and tore the car door open. She pounced into the car seat and turned on the ignition, before speeding her way out of the school, tears clouding her vision. She headed straight home and ran to the freezer, hoping to find ice-cream. When she looked, she found there to be no ice-cream. Tori fell to the ground and cried. Cried because Jade left. Cried because of the Beck situation. But mainly, she cried because they had no ice-cream.

**A/N: hey guys, terig here :) as you can probably tell, I'm the happier of the two friends ;) no offence akira...**

**Anyways this chapter reflects me a lot in it because I act similarly to Tori, so hopefully it wasn't too bad :)**

**As ever review and let ****us**** know what y'all thought :) peace x**


End file.
